The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software which provides a file catalog integrated with an email system.
The number of files used by a person can easily grow into the hundreds, thousands, and beyond. These files can originate from any number of sources, such as direct downloads from the Internet, or being received as an email attachment. The management of downloaded files is time consuming, as a user often accesses many machines, and can download files from each of these machines. As such, users often download a single file multiple times to different machines. Furthermore, users are often unable to recall where a given file is located, regardless of the number of times it has been downloaded, especially when the file is moved to a different storage location after it is downloaded. Furthermore, available solutions are not able to manage both the files downloaded from the internet and files saved from email attachments.